Albert Robbins
Albert "Al" Robbins Biographical information Born''January 19, 1952'' Age''66'' Gender''Male'' Status'' Alive City'' Las Vegas, Nevada Alias'' * Albert * Al '' Height'' 5'8'' Hair color'' *White '' Eye color'' *Blue '' Skin color''Tan'' Portrait by''Robert David Hall'' Occupation Job'' Chief Medical Examiner Rank''Chief'' Specialty''Autopsy'' Family information Family members'' * Judy Robbins (Wife) * Pam Robbins (Daughter) * Two unnamed children * Callie (Niece) '' Affiliation Occupation'' * Chief Medical Examiner (Currently) '' Loyalty'' *Robbins Family *Las Vegas Team '' Albert "Al" Robbins is the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Las Vegas Police Department, working in close conjunction with CSI Supervisor D.B. Russell and his nightshift team of CSIs. Personality Robbins is Grissom's intellectual equal – the two often carry out academically acquired banter – and, like Grissom, Dr. Robbins seems neither nonplussed nor disturbed by the actions and habits in the various subcultures and miscarriages of humanity. Although he has a Siamese cat which had kittens in season five (saying "which is why I prefer cats"), in Cats in the Cradle he stated he is more of a dog person. He is terrified of rats as they are hazardous hygienically and suits up in a HazMat suit (and forces David Phillips to do the same) when they go hunting for an escaped rat in the mortuary in the season seven episode Lab Rats. Robbins has a fondness for coffee, specifically macchiatos (Table Stakes) and plays guitar in a band he has formed with the day shift coroner. He also keeps an album of autopsy photos of celebrities who have died in Las Vegas and wound up on his table, including Tupac Shakur and The Who bassist John Entwistle. He is apparently fairly skilled at baking as he brings the lab a home-made strawberry-ruhbarb pie in Dog Eat Dog. He is also a blues fan, as he is seen listening to a blues song in The Gone Dead Train. He walks with a limp and uses crutches because of his prosthetic legs. Early Life Al was raised by his mother, who was also a registered nurse. Consequently, Al spent most of his childhood in hospital environments. From a very early age, he was able to understand the cycle of life (healing, birth and death) and as a young man graduated with a Masters Degree in Physiology from Johns Hopkins University. At a young age, Al was hit head-on by a drunk driver and lost both of his legs. He walks with the use of prosthetic limbs and a crutch. Al's accident runs parallel to a similar accident that Hall had at age 18. Al took his first job as a coroner in Arlington, Virginia, where he remained for several years before moving to Las Vegas, Nevada, with his wife and three children; he has since remained there as the Chief Medical Examiner of the graveyard shift at LVPD CSI. Little is known of Robbins's personal life. He was a twin, though the other was stillborn. His mother attributed his career choice to "spending so many days next to a dead body." He is married with at least three children; according to the episode "Overload", the youngest child was born in 1987. Robbins has a fondness for coffee, specifically macchiatos ("Table Stakes") and plays guitar in a band he has formed with the day shift coroner. He also keeps an album of autopsy photos of celebrities who have died in Las Vegas and wound up on his table, including Tupac Shakur and The Who bassist John Entwistle. In the Season 6 episode "Dog Eat Dog", Robbins brings in a vegan pie he had baked for his co-workers, although he has never stated he is vegetarian, like co-worker Sara Sidle. He tells Warrick the pie is "low fat, low sugar, low carb." Warrick replies around a mouthful of pie that it is also "low taste". In "The Theory of Everything", he mentions that he suffers from bradycardia and subsequently wears a pacemaker. In the season 12 episode "Genetic Disorder" his wife Judy reports a murder that happened at their house, which suggests to Jim Brass that she had an affair. Robbins tells Brass that his past with Brass's ex-wife makes him assume the worst of the case and calls in a lawyer to help Judy. After the case is closed, Brass apologizes to Robbins for making such an assumption. It is revealed in the episode that Robbins and his wife have been married for 25 years. Judy had engaged the victim, a genealogist, to present Al with a family tree. At the end of the episode Al can finally take a look at the gift and find out he is a direct descendant of William "Buffalo Bill" Cody. On the job Al often works very closely with the CSI team, giving them valuable advice which often leads them to figuring out a case. Due to his age and disability he usually sends his assistant David Phillips to examine the body on site, though he occasionally goes himself. After Grissom left, Robbins developed a similar sort of friendship with new CSI Raymond Langston. He offers his office space in the morgue when he arrives at the lab, and the pair are occasionally seen singing together or exchanging "medical banter" about their hospital experiences while examining victims and conducting investigations. In Genetic Disorder, a man is found dead in his bed, which implicates him especially when it looks like his wife has had an affair with the man. However, all of the CSIs, even new supervisor D.B. Russell, jump in and declare his innocence. The CSIs figure out that Al wasn't the cause of the man's death and is released. Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Crime Lab Personnel Category:Males Category:Robbins Family